Jade
by ShadowFoxHiei
Summary: Jade, a 16 yr old, joins Kenshin and the gang. There's a little romance but I don't think it will get too mushy. Please R
1. Lost Sandals

Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own Kenshin Sano or any of the other Rurouni Kenshin characters. Though I do own book 1, 2, 3, and 4!!!! That makes up for it a little I guess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade  
Chapter 1: Lost Sandals  
Jade, a blonde girl of about 16, sighed as she looked up at the clouds. Laying next to a small pond she picked up a small, flat stone and skipped it across the surface of the water counting, "One, two, three. Hmm." It was a warm and rather boring day so far. Then, on a thought, she quickly took of her sandals and stepped into the water careful not to slip and get her out-fit all wet. It was more of what a guy would ware and she knew it, but she really didn't like dresses or kimonos and she couldn't care less of what others thought about it. All of the sudden she heard some people coming toward the pond. The fist one was a red head. Jade mused at this. She had traveled a lot for the past 6 years and everyone she had ever meet or seen had dark black to, sometimes, brown hair. The three others that where walking with him, a female and two males, all had black hair. As the group got closer Jade could hear them talking. The girl suddenly screamed, "YAHIKO!" and then punched him in the back of the head. Jade smiled at this. It reminded her of her older brother, who she had hoped to run into wile traveling. She decided it would be better if she left so the group could have fun without wondering who she is. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmmm, yep! This is what summer is all about, warm weather, sun, and Kaoru and Yahiko calling each other names as well as beating each other senseless." Sano said to Kenshin as Kaoru said "Pointy eyes!" after being called ugly by Yahiko. Kenshin spread a blanket on the ground as Kaoru took off after Yahiko.  
"Need sandals?" Sano asked. Kenshin looked up at Sanosuke to see him holding up a pair of well-traveled sandals. "No," Kenshin said as he looked around, but didn't see anyone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jade stepped on something and jumped. "Ouch! OHHHHH! I forgot my sandals again!" She started back to the pond. I know I left them here... "Hmm?" Jade looked around one more time, and then she remembered the red head. "They must have picked them up!" Jade looked at her money pouch and sighed. She had some money, but that was for food. She decided to fallow the tracks that the others had left, but when they had turned onto a well traveled road she lost them. That'll be the second pair I lost this week! I can't afford this! Jade thought as she sat down under a tree on the side of the road. Suddenly the boy she had seen at the pond ran by! "Oh common ya little wimp!" a person called who was chasing him. At the words little and wimp Yahiko turned around just as the person who was chasing him fell to the ground. "WAAA?! WHY YOU!!! Girl?" "Yes, and thanks for noticing, but it's not polite to stare or call people names you know." Jade said nearly thanking him, now I can get my sandals back! He swung a punch at her angrily. Jade, smiling the whole time, easily dodged it and kicked him hard knocking him over. One of the first things her brother had taught her was how to beat up guys with the least amount of effort so they look even more stupid. She stood up and looked over at Yahiko, who was barely holding back his laughter as the, now red-faced guy stumbled to his feet then fell over unconscious. "Oops, maybe I hit him too hard?" Jade said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notes: If you haven't noticed I like blondes in my stories. Hay I am a blonde. Actually I'm a strawberry blonde now, I died my hair. I hope you like this story. It's the first one I'm putting here that I typed and wrote all by myself!!!!! I'm so proud! PLEASE! Review! It lets me know I'm liked and helps me put up the next chapter quicker! 


	2. MAN! THEY'RE HOT! blushes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin... it's so unfair!!!! Grrr! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade  
Chapter 2: MAN!!! THEY'RE HOT!!! *blushes*  
  
So, Jade thought, this 10-year-old kid's name is Yahiko. That girl, whose name is Kaoru, is training him in swordsmanship. The red head I had seen at the pond's name is Kenshin and the other guy is Sanosuke. Hmm.  
"So," Yahiko said dragging Jade from her thoughts, "What's your name?"  
"I'm Jade. Jade Saran." Jade said smiling. Jade had already asked him about the sandals and Yahiko had told her that Sanosuke had picked them up. He had invited Jade over to pick them up as thanks for stopping the guy who had been chasing him. Even though he had made sure she knew he could have taken him if he had wanted to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHERE IS HE?" Kaoru screamed again even more upset. A group of people who where passing by glanced over at her then quickly continued walking.  
"You know, he could have gone back to the dojo." Sano said just wanting to go back himself.  
"Sano's right, Miss. Kaoru it's ..." Kenshin started.  
"THERE HE IS!" Kaoru roared gaining a few more glances from people passing by. She ran through the crowd in such a rush she had bumped into a rather large man, who ended up dropping whatever he had been carrying. "YAHIKO!!!" Kaoru screamed not noticing the rather shocked Jade standing beside him. As Kaoru started yelling at Yahiko about one thing or another Jade noticed Kenshin who was talking to the man Kaoru had bumped into.  
"Umm, really sir. Miss. Kaoru really hadn't meant to..." Kenshin had stammered with the large man glaring at him.  
"I DON'T CARE IF SHE MEANT TO!!! THAT COUST ME A BUNDLE!!! NOW I WAN'T YOU TO PAY UP!!!" The man ordered  
"Pay?" Kenshin questioned obviously alarmed, "But, I don't have anything to pay you with."  
Jade was having trouble holding back the laughter at seeing the expression on Kenshin's face. "Umm... excuse me. Miss. Kaoru?" Jade said in an attempt to interrupt the shouts coming from both Kaoru and Yahiko.  
Kaoru finally noticed Jade. "Umm, do I know you?" Kaoru questioned  
"No, but it seems like mister Kenshin needs some help." Jade said pointing to where Kenshin was desperately trying to talk his way out of paying for the man's expensive goods. It wasn't working.  
Kaoru made a little yelp when she saw the man grab Kenshin's shoulder. She quickly, and carefully this time, made her way over to them. Jade, with Yahiko, fallowed. "Umm, sorry sir if... if anything was broken... I'm sure I could pay for it." Kaoru said nervously as the large man got a perverted grin on his face.  
"Aren't you a pretty little thing. I'm sure I could put you to good use if you don't have enough money to pay." The man said with the perverted grin growing as he licked his lips. He reached out to grab Kaoru by the arm but instead ended up on the ground rolling in pain. Kenshin let out an oro at this.  
"Sorry!" Jade gave the half-hearted apology, "but something tells me you're not her type." With that Jade sweat drops.  
"Zartoo! Fergo! GET THEM!!!" The man yelled from the ground. (A/N: Don't ask me where those names came from... I don't even know!) Two men dressed in black came out from behind an ally and started heading toward them. Kenshin quickly grabbed Kaoru and took off with Jade and Yahiko right behind him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It'll be a wile till Kaoru's gotten her fill of screaming at Yahiko. Sano thought as he was about to enter the dojo, at least I can have some quiet time till Kaoru is yelling at Yahiko back here. He was about to shut the door when Kenshin, fallowed by Kaoru, Jade and Yahiko, came running in out of breath. "Ok missy, what did you do this time?" Sano ask curiously.  
"I DID?! MORE LIKE WHAT KENSHIN DID!!!" Kaoru shouted in full rage. In the background a wide-eyed Jade watched as Kenshin fell to the ground with an oro.  
"But, Miss Kaoru? You're the one who bumped into him in the first place." Kenshin looked more than a little worried as he said this.  
"......so?" Kaoru asked glaring at Kenshin then finally remembering Jade continued, "Sorry about that, but umm, what is your name? And how do you know mine?"  
Jade smiled happy now that Kaoru seemed to be finished yelling, "I'm Jade Saran and Yahiko told me about you."  
"Jade saved a guy from getting pounded by me!" Yahiko said proudly, "and she's also the owner of those sandals you found."  
"Really? Then I'll go get them for you." Sano said and leafed the room.  
"Well, as you know, I'm Kaoru. This is Kenshin Himura" Kaoru said deciding to introduce them properly. Jade looked him over and thought she was going to melt under his gaze. "Hello, nice to meet you." Kenshin nodded and smiling warmly said, "Nice to meet you too." Just then Sano walked in with Jade's sandals in his hands. "And this is Sanosuke." Kaoru said continuing the introduction. "Nice to meet you as well." Jade said thinking, Man, THESE TWO ARE HOT!!!, then bluntly added, "Is it even legal to have this many hot guys under one roof?" Kaoru stared at her for a moment. When Jade finally realized what she had just said she blushed deeply and covered her mouth.  
  
Auther's Notes: YES!!!! I'm going to be evil and leave off there!!!! *Sticks out tong * if you review I will update ASAP! If not YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW EVERYONE'S REACTION TO THE COMMENT!!!! See ya next chapter! 


	3. Say What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sanosuke: "Are you just figuring that out Brandy?" Brandy: "If I was, I would forget don't own it now and pretend I own it." Kenshin: "But isn't that illegal?" Brandy: "Don't remind me..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade  
Chapter 3: Say what? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sanosuke's drinking and talking with some friends~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One of Sanosuke's friends said "You really are drunk if you think we'll believe that load of..."  
"No! It's true! She really said that!" Sanosuke said back to his friend as he took another sip of his sake. "She said 'Is it legal to have this many hot guys under one roof?' You should have seen the missy's face man!!! I will never forget THAT expression! Yahiko had just lost it when she had said that! He was pretty much crying from laughing! Kenshin gave a typical oro and once Kaoru got over the initial shock everything went smooth but, heh."  
"So..." Sanosuke's friend said, "What did you say to the lovely Jade? I mean you of all people wouldn't just stand there quietly!!!"  
Sano laughed, "You know it!!! I can't pass up the opportunity to flirt with a girl that pretty! So I said 'Hay gorgeous, don't worry about being blunt like that. Coming from someone as hot as you, that's a real compliment!' Kaoru's also letting her stay at the dojo..." Of course Sano wasn't being totally truthful, he was rather drunk after all. Kaoru did invite her to stay and he had called her gorgeous, but that was pretty much it. She would have slapped him for that, but she had thought 'He's just too hot to slap.'  
Outside the front door Jade had been listening to Sano talking. She was blushing like crazy. She didn't like the fact she was eaves dropping, but they had been talking loud. Kaoru had sent her to get Sano for supper. So, how am I going to tell him to come without him knowing I heard what he said? Jade sighed and made her decision; she knocked. Sano answered the door and when he saw her he swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek. This caused Jade to blush harder then she had been and for a moment she forgot what she had come for. That moment ended up spelling disaster! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooooooo I am incredibly happy now ^-^ I got reviews!!!  
  
Lady Battousai: Heh* I so know what you mean about the melting! I melted just thinking about it. So thanks for the review!!!  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for the review!!! Trust me you can't stop me from updating!! Not that you would want to or anything!  
  
Katsumi Sagara: Special thanks to you! No offence to my other reviewers but she's a friend from school! I'm glad you liked it!!!! ^-^ Squooshies! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes: It will be hard to see where this will go... I have no idea myself ^-^;  
This stuff comes to me as I type! I hope you enjoy it!!!! I'm  
sooooo happy 3 reviews!!! I'm overjoyed! And if you're wondering  
about the colors, It's a simple matter of boredom! And I am  
going to be evil and stop typing, just to leave you hanging! Ok  
the truth is I need to get off the computer I'm driving myself  
crazy stopping there, but o well! 


	4. Umm

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...*sniff* so sad. Sanosuke: Why did you cut off the last chapter so quick? Brandy: Because I'm actually grounded from the computer so in order to update I need to sneak online. Sanosuke: Bad girl! Brandy: Do you want me to continue or not? Sanosuke: YES!!! Brandy: That's what I thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sano answered the door and when he saw her he swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek. This caused Jade to blush harder then she had been and for a moment she forgot what she had come for. That moment ended up spelling disaster!  
Jade  
Chapter 4 Umm...  
  
"Wow he was telling the truth!" Jade heard one of Sanosuke's friends say under their breath.  
"Why don't you come on in Jade!" Sanosuke said cheerfully.  
Jade, who still couldn't remember why she was here, said a quick "sure" and walked in with Sano. Sano quickly handed her a drink when she sat down. "What's this?" She asked.  
"It's a drink gorgeous. Try it it's really good! You'll like it." Sano said as Jade looked at it doubtful. She took a small sip, then a slightly larger sip, then she was pretty much gulping it down and asking for more. "What is this? It's wonderful!" Jade said in a perky voice. "It's sake" Sano said pouring another glass full for her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jade had never gotten drunk before in her life. She was holding out real well considering it was her first time, but after her 8th glass she had passed out.  
"I guess I better get gorgeous back to the dojo." Sano said noticing she was out. "besides it's getting late." Sano got up and picked up the unconscious Jade, nearly falling over, and started back to the dojo. It was really late. The sun had set and the stars where already out.  
"Hmm..." Jade mumbled as she woke up, "Oh! Hi Sano*hic*suke! I can walk you know, at least I think I can..." Jade started giggling like crazy as Sanosuke put her down. She tripped over nothing two times before she got started right and every now and then would bust up in a giggle fit. Sano, who had a huge grin, had also put his arm over her shoulders, which didn't help the giggling either. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is it annoy Kaoru day and I just missed the memo?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as they waited for Jade and Sano to come back. Kenshin was about to say something when a drunken Jade and Sano came around the corner. Kaoru was on her feet and over to them in two seconds flat, "Sanosuke!!!! YOU GOT JADE DRUNK SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO COME BACK RIGHT AWAY! DIDN'T YOU?!!" Both Jade and Sano looked at her confused.  
"Maybe you should talk to them when they're sober." Kenshin suggested nervously.  
"You're right, I'm going to bed. Show Jade her room, would you Kenshin?" Kaoru said too tired to even bother yelling at Sano one more time, and she left. Sano left right after her.  
"Your room's this way." Kenshin said smiling at Jade. Jade took a step and tripped over her own feet. She fell strait into Kenshin giving him a kiss by mistake. Both of them blushed a bright red. "Umm... a fallow me." Kenshin said for lack of anything better to say. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I got reviews!!!!! Calming down... maybe.  
  
Lady Battousai : Your right Kenshin never gets too drunk he just passes out.-__-;;; I don't always update fast. It just depends if I can sneak on the computer long enough and if I have any ideas.  
  
Cowgirl4Ever: I know what you mean about the pouting. I am almost jealous of Jade... ok I am jealous!  
  
Notes: I think if Jade would have done that, kissing Kenshin, when she was sober she would have reacted differently. Well, I better go before my mom catches me on the computer! 


	5. RATS!

Sorry ppl I can't figure out what to do for the next chapter... I know I know Bad author bad! I'm going to drop the story for now and return when I get an idea. Till then if you guys and girls would be ever so kind as to send ideas and read and review my other stories I would greatly be thrilled...did that make any sence? ...I'm planning on putting up a Hiei fan fict now... so please read and review that. 


End file.
